


Wicked Lessons

by beneathstarryskies



Series: Orochimaru's Devious Lessons [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Choking, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/pseuds/beneathstarryskies
Summary: Orochimaru has an interesting way of testing Sena's endurance.
Relationships: Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Orochimaru's Devious Lessons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206146
Kudos: 1





	Wicked Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written anything like this. I hope it's good!

Orochimaru was never gentle or loving without consequences. Sena knew something devious was coming as his hand trails down her cheek. He wipes away a bead of sweat from her cheekbone as he continues to pound into her slick cunt. She stares up into the snake-like eyes as his long cold fingers soothe along her jawline. If she didn’t know any better she would think he was admiring her. A particularly hard thrust causes her to moan out.

“I wonder if you will do better this time,” he says as he lifts himself onto his knees between her thighs. His hand strokes down to squeeze her breast, then pinching the nipple enough for her to yelp out.

“I will,” she promises. “I’ll do much better.”

Cold fingers circle her neck as he begins to apply light pressure, “You better. I may not stop until you are no longer breathing.”

Those words send a jolt of excitement through her stomach. She raises her hips to meet his thrusts. His hand tightens around her throat. Her moan vibrates against his palm. His other hand reaches down between her thighs to rub her clit in tight circles.

Orochimaru’s grip tightens until Sena is struggling to breathe. Blurred vision takes over her so she closes her eyes. He chuckles as he watches her struggle to keep awake. Still, he knows she’s desperate to please him. To him, this game is only that, a game. For her, it’s as important as a ceremony.

The raising of her hips becomes less frequent. Her breathing shallows. He slows his pace as she goes limp. Her head falling to the side. He watches as her face seems so peaceful. Her pulse flutters gently against his fingers.

The first time they’d done this, Sena came back with him still inside of her. He’d stopped choking her already but was still pounding into her. He’d rolled her onto her stomach to take her from behind. His cold hands had a tight grip on her hips. He refused to tell her how long she’d passed out. The only indicator of the time was the ache in her core persisting long after their session had ended.

Little by little her recovery time had gotten better, but he was never quite happy with it. Or so he pretended. Deep down he was proud of her progress. She was beginning to recover quite well.

This time would be different. He wanted to push her past the limits they’d explored before. Her pulse grows weaker and weaker against his fingertips. The corners of her plump lips give a slight twitch. He pulls his length out of her completely before slamming into her, her walls tighten around him.

Finally, he releases his grip on her neck. He slows his thrusting, keeping his eyes locked on her face to see her reactions. The pace stays steady as he fucks her. Her eyebrows knit together as her senses begin coming back.

He takes the moment away from her prying eyes to appreciate her. His cold fingertips explore the delicate curves of her body. Her warm skin almost feels like it's burning him. One of his palms spreads out across her stomach as the other massages her breast. She is beautiful, although he can’t remember if he’s ever told her out loud. Oftentimes he makes threats to her, but he knows deep down they’re empty threats. she doesn’t seem to know that.

He picks up his pace, and his fingers begin working her clit in quick circles. A whine falls from her lips. Her walls begin pulsing around him, indicating the orgasm building within her. A smirk pulls at his lips as his pace quickens until their skin is slapping together.

Her eyes open at the same time her orgasm rips through her, strong enough for her to cry out. Her fingers grip the bedsheets. He fucks her mercilessly, she rides out the waves of her first orgasm. Orochimaru is proud of how easy her recovery was. She was able to immediately begin catching up with him, her hips rising to meet his thrust. Her second orgasm follows. He grunts as she pulses and tightens around him. He cums deep inside her, coating her inner walls with warmth.

“Very good,” the praise falls from his lips before he has time to stop it.

Her eyes widen with hopefulness. With a deep sigh, he reaches out to push the hair out of her face. She waits for him to say more, yearning for approval. He pulls out of her. For a moment his eyes fall to her cunt dripping with his seed. Then, he stands up. She watches him as he pulls his robe on again.

He walks out of the bedroom, leaving her on the bed by herself.


End file.
